Faith Daniels
Fatima Novakovsky (born April 27, 1989), better known by her ring name Faith Daniels, is a French American rock musician, and professional wrestler. She is noted for her exceptional high risk style which has earned her the nickname "The Girl That Gravity Forgot" She is currently signed to Revolution Wrestling. Daniels is also known for her minor appearances around the world, Working in several Canadian, Mexican and Japanese promotions. Early career Faith began her wrestling training by working along with many high flying Japanese wrestlers. She learned and caught up very quickly and developed a high flying style of her own, she began to learn to use the shooting star press after watching her favorite wrestler. Jushin Liger perform it in his matches. Although she's very well trained in the high flying style, she still learns more about other styles on a daily basis from other wrestlers, friends and colleagues within the business Revolution Wrestling (2009) Faith signs with Revolution Wrestling with the hopes to become a world champion Personal life Faith is a proud French American, having been born in the US but raised in Paris, France. She shares multiple citizenship with the United States & France. She has enjoyed being in the spotlight with the attention she usually receives from being labeled "wrestling's party girl" Wrestling Attires In Wrestling *'Finishers' ** Death Star Press (Shooting Star Leg Drop) ** Omega Death Star Press '''(450° Corkscrew Shooting Star Leg Drop) * '''Signature moves * Multiple shooting star variations ** The Best Shooting Star Ever '''(A regular SSP with a huge slow hangtime, making it look like a picture perfect SSP) ** Standing ** Dropkick ** Springboard **Off the apron shooting star press **Off the apron shooting star attack **Shooting star press suicida **Spaceman shooting star press suicida ** Into a corkscrew splash ** Into a diving splash ** Into a diving senton ** Into a diving double foot stomp ** Into a headbutt ** Into an elbow drop ** Into a hurricarana ** Into a Facebuster ** Into a DDT ** Into a Catapult corner dropkick ** Into a knee strike * '''Multiple crossbody variations **Diving **Reverse crossbody **Running **Slingshot **Springboard, sometimes from the second rope *'Multiple moonsault variations' **Diving **Corkscrew **Standing **Double jump moonsault **Split-legged moonsault **Springboard moonsault * Hello Kitty Backpack (Double knee backbreaker from the second rope) * Eternal Nightmare (Spinning headscissors twisted into a triangle choke) * Busaiku Knee Kick (Running dropkick–style high knee strike) * X Marks The Drop (Cross-armed Double knee backbreaker) * Killa Thriller (Springboard Back Jump Double Foot Stomp to Head) * Look Ma No Hands (Top rope handstand evasion into a double foot mule kick) * B.R. Dedication Drop (Diving double knee drop to an opponent caught in the tree of woe position) * Catapult corner dropkick * Diving double knee drop to the standing opponent's shoulders * Dragonrana * Feint enzuigiri transitioned into a headscissors takedown * Hurricanrana, sometimes to an opponent seated on the top turnbuckle * Running shining wizard to a cornered opponent * Springboard into either a 450° splash or a corkscrew senton * Suicide dive * Corkscrew dropkick *'Nicknames' **'"The Shooting Star Princess"' **'"The Girl That Gravity Forgot"' *'Entrance themes' **'"This Calling"' by All That Remains. Championships and accomplishments None so far Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers